A night like any other
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Toad was abandoned by the brotherhood left to suffer for his failure. Feeling like no one would every want to be around a freak, another with the same though comes around one night.


Kuwakaskei: Ok this story will not die. I t will not. I will not allow it.

Toad: yeah just you watch the writers block will claim yet another story. And you know it.

Kuwakaskei: No it will not cuz I have a lot of support from the Toad/Nightcrawler community.

Toad: She owns nothing. All characters belong to Marvel.

I've wandered around for months. Not sure where I was going. Magneto was free but he had yet to come for me, if he was at all. I failed him and the Brotherhood. The man found me as a young child on the seedy streets of England and to repay him I failed. I have no right to keep his protection. And he has no reason to give it. I hadn't eaten anything suitable besides disease infested pigeon's for a while now, and to be honest even Sabertooth's raw meat sandwich is sounding tempting about now.

I wanted more than anything in the world to be accepted by my brethren again but Sabertooth was killed by the badger bastard Wolverine and then stabbed Mystique. Magneto would more than likely skin me alive since I was supposed to be keeping my eye one her. I miss her she was like a sister to me, and at times mother like. I remember going to that human hospital and just talked to he sleeping form for about an hour before placing a note in her hand. So at least she knew I was alive. I explained how I was sorry about failing her and Magneto.

Both she and I were but mere children under the watchful and sometimes hard eyes of both Sabertooth and Magneto. She would probably be the only person that would give a rat's ass what happened to me. My own parents didn't care, they left me to die in the forest when another couple came and put me in an orphanage. I don't know why but for some reason I figured it was probably a poor mutant couple or something that cared enough to save one of there own. I was a failure and no one wanted me. Who would want the slimy, disgusting, green Toad. Looking up from the rippling water of the Hudson Bay to the beautiful face of the newly constructed Statue of Liberty only served as a reminder of that horrific night. The water should have been my grave, but I lived. This was my punishment, to live in a world and a life where I was to suffer being alone and to constantly live in hiding. Xavier was wrong. Humans will never accept mutants.

I hopped down from my perch on a rock pulling my hood over my head to hide my green face I started on my way home. My home was little more than an abandoned church. The last place you would think to find an assassin, but it served its purpose to protect me from the elements. I was only a few blocks from my holy home when an anti-mutant gang surrounded me. _Bloody wonderful, just what I didn't want to deal with tonight. _It was the same with every gang they pulled out there weapons , knives, broken bottles, chains, pipes, whatever they could find that would do bodily harm. One was able to pull my hood off showing my face to the rest of them. "Hey he's a mutie!"

"No shit dumb ass!" I yelled before I kicked him into the brick wall the crack of his skull hitting the wall. Another was stupid enough to grab me by my short hair trying to secure me. He met the same fate as his buddy's. "Uh uh uh….no touchie." It went on like that them attacking me kicking there collective ass's. That was until one got behind me and slammed the pipe on the back of my neck. I collapsed to the ground the world swirling around me. I saw the gang stalk up to me and started there assault on my body. They beat me till my green skin was more blue black. Blood painted the ground a vibrant red. They continued for a while before they grew bored of me and left me bleeding and broken on the ground. All the while laughing that they showed me who was boss.

I grabbed at the wall to help me stand. I knew my arm was either broken or just really bruised and my right ankle was definitely broken. "Bloody hell," I muttered. "I'll kill 'em. I'll kill 'em all." Dragging my bruised and broken body along the wall I finally made it to my home. Making it through the doors, I made it up to the side of the altar where my makeshift bed was. Lying down on the soft cloth I looked up to the face of the

holy son. I wasn't a very religious man but for some reason when I look at his calm and caring face I feel safe. It says in the bible that he love's all. No matter what they have done or what they are. He loves all. I was slowly falling in to sleep, my mind registered that I wasn't alone but I was too tired to care. If I didn't wake up in the morning that was fine with me. Maybe I would get to see that calm smiling face in the clouds. The last thing my mind registered before I fell into darkness was a "bamf" sound and the smell of sulfur.

Kuwakaskei: ok I edited it and I do say it sound's better than it did a while ago.

I need a beta reader. If anyone wants to help please email me. Thank you.


End file.
